


Born To Rescue Her

by larana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Post-ASOIAF
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pare che io sia destinato a doverti salvare ancora e ancora e ancora.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Debt

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia nasce dall'iniziativa _[Lá Fhéile Pádraig (Saint Patrick's Day)](http://pseudopolisyard.blogfree.net/?t=4847787)_ , indetta dal forum Pseudopolis Yard, ma soprattutto nasce dai bellissimi prompt messi a disposizione.  
> Inutile dire che questa storia, in origine, avrebbe dovuto essere molto più breve e molto meno incasinata, ma come al solito mi sono fatta prendere la mano e amen. Ad ogni modo, prevedo un massimo di tre capitoli, non oltre - non sono mai stato tipo da long-fiction, ahimé. :')  
> Ultimo, i prompt utilizzati sono stati: Canzone (He smelled that girl / In summer air / The bear, the bear / And maiden fair) + immagine (http://juliamedia.deviantart.com/art/Ireland-74904204) + citazione (“È inutile pensare, tanto non lo troverei lo stesso, un senso.” (T.SCLAVI –M.MARCHESELLI, Dylan Dog - Finché morte non ci separi) + il prompt _verde_.

“Solleva il braccio, Pod, e divarica bene le gambe.”

Brienne strinse delicatamente il polso del ragazzo, sollevandolo all’altezza della pancia, così che la punta della spada superasse la sua testa, offrendogli la massima protezione; poi, con altrettanta delicatezza, colpì con il piatto di Giuramento l’interno del ginocchio sinistro di lui, spronandolo a divaricarlo leggermente.

“Piegati un po’ sulle ginocchia, non lasciare mai i nervi tesi in quel modo, altrimenti...” assestò un colpetto al retro del suo ginocchio, mandando la gamba a piegarsi con estrema facilità. Podrick vacillò, voltando un poco la testa per indirizzarle un sorriso esitante, accompagnato da un cenno d’assenso.

Brienne sospirò, riprendendo la sua posizione. Quello, pensò, non era il posto adatto ad un giovane scudiero che intendeva essere tale, giacché uno scudiero, per definizione, avrebbe dovuto assistere un nobile cavaliere, accompagnarlo in battaglia e soddisfare ogni sua necessità, non sprecare il suo tempo nel cortile di un piccolissimo castello, servendo quella che era e sarebbe sempre stata, agli occhi altrui, la lady del posto. E poco contava che quella lady, con una spada in pugno, valesse più di molti altri cavalieri messi assieme; certe convenzioni, pensò costernata, non sarebbero mai mutate.

Con un cenno del mento invitò il ragazzo all’attacco e, un poco goffamente, ricominciarono a danzare. Nell’ultimo anno il giovane Podrick si era allungato – scalzando ogni sua previsione – di molti centimetri, tanto che la sua testa arrivava adesso quasi a sfiorarle spalla. Snello e scattante, Podrick sarebbe diventato un ottimo cavaliere se solo qualche lord avesse accettato di prenderlo presso di sé.

“Dovresti andare a Casterly Rock e tornare ad essere lo scudiero di lord Tyrion,” gli aveva consigliato a più riprese  e, a più riprese, il ragazzo aveva scosso la testa in diniego, accompagnandosi ad un sorriso di scuse. Brienne sospettava che l’affetto che nutriva per lei fosse ormai radicato al punto di non permettergli di partire senza guardarsi indietro. E benché la cosa le facesse solo piacere, non poteva non provare una punta d’amarezza per tutte quelle infinite possibilità che il ragazzo aveva deciso di precludersi, preferendo lei, una brutta, enorme, mascolina donna guerriero.

Brienne gli assestò qualche colpo semplice da parare, più per istruirlo che per fronteggiarlo veramente, mostrandogli ora una tattica difensiva, ora una offensiva, ora il gioco di polso, ora quello di gambe.

Solitamente, allenava il ragazzo fino a che, sudati, sporchi e stanchi, con il sole che lentamente si immergeva nelle acque zaffirine di Tarth, non decidevano che fosse abbastanza e rientravano nel castello, spendendo il tempo della cena a parlare degli errori del ragazzo e di come, la prossima volta, avrebbe dovuto correggerli.

Quel pomeriggio, nondimeno, maestro Yuran – il vecchio, eterno maestro di sempre, che serviva la sua famiglia sin da prima della nascita di Galladon – dopo essersi eloquentemente schiarito la gola, interruppe il loro allenamento.

“Brienne, figliola, hai visite,” esordì, sfiorando nervosamente la sua catena, che tintinnò delicatamente nella quiete del tardo pomeriggio. La giovane donna spinse indietro i capelli sudati, aggrottando la fronte. Non aspettava nessuno e tutti, persino il più umile dei pescatori, la rispettavano abbastanza da annunciare la loro venuta con largo anticipo.

Dal nulla, un paio di occhi verdi lampeggiarono nella sua mente, come da un altro mondo, come uno spettro del passato premuto contro la finestra del presente. Il suo cuore si produsse in un balzello goffo e dolente.

“Di chi si tratta?”

Yuran si agitò un poco sui talloni, scoccando a Pod un’occhiata incerta. Brienne colse il senso implicito di quel gesto e annuì stancamente.

“Basta così, Pod. Va’ in paese, va’ a divertirti,” consigliò prima di battergli una pacca sulla schiena e allontanarsi assieme al maestro.

“Vorrei fare un bagno, prima,” disse Brienne quando furono all’interno della hall di ingresso.

“Credo sia una buona idea. Intratterrò il nostro ospite, nel mentre.”

“Di chi si tratta, Yuran?” ripeté e l’uomo indugiò per un lungo momento prima di rispondere.

“Noho Dimittis.”

La donna continuò a fissarlo vacuamente; era positivamente certa di non aver mai sentito quel nome prima d’ora. Ma, a giudicare da come esso suonava, doveva appartenere ad un visitatore venuto da oltremare. L’ipotesi, per qualche motivo, non le piacque affatto.

“Non conosco quest’uomo. Perché è qui?” incalzò.

“È un emissario della Iron Bank di Braavos, ragazza mia,” mormorò pesantemente il vecchio con un tono che non lasciava presagire nulla di buono. Brienne sgranò lievemente gli occhi, assolutamente sorpresa ed assolutamente confusa. Cosa poteva mai volere da lei la più grande banca del continente orientale? Non era sicura di volerlo scoprire; non ne sapeva molto di banche e movimenti finanziari in genere, ma sapeva per certo che un emissario venuto fin lì da Braavos non poteva portare buone nuove.

“Farò in fretta,” disse infine, avviandosi su per le scale.

“Brienne?” la chiamò Yuran, le mani affondate nelle profonde tasche interne delle maniche.

“Sì, Yuran?”

“Fai _molto_ in fretta,” consigliò e non le riservò alcun sorriso. E Brienne ben sapeva che quando il sorriso non indugiava sulle labbra del vecchio era un cattivo, cattivo presagio.

 

 

I suoi capelli erano ancora umidi quando varcò la soglia del solarium e la brezza salmastra, gonfia di umidità e calore, la raccolse in un abbraccio gentile, solleticando piccoli ricordi impolverati che non credeva neppure di possedere.

In piedi contro la soglia del terrazzo notò un uomo basso e smilzo, calto in quelli che dovevano essere gli abiti consoni ai lord di Braavos. Teneva le mani tozze incrociate dietro la schiena e se ne stava immobile, a contemplare il cielo infiammato dal tramonto riflesso nelle acque placide della baia, uno dei migliori paesaggi che Tarth aveva da offrire. Scioccamente, Brienne provò una punta di inopportuno orgoglio. E tuttavia non era quello il momento di compiacersi della bellezza propria della sua piccola isola, si ammonì, schiarendosi quindi la gola per annunciarsi. Il piccolo uomo, tuttavia, non diede alcun cenno d’aver notato la sua presenza; continuò a rimirare il tramonto, lasciandosi sfuggire un piccolo sospiro.

“A volte dimentico la bellezza del continente occidentale,” disse distrattamente e Brienne restò in silenzio, incerta se l’uomo si stesse o meno riferendo a lei.

“Oh,” esclamò poi, simulando malamente un sussulto di sorpresa mentre si voltava, “perdonami, mia lady, temo che quest’isola mi abbia affascinato più del dovuto.” C’era una strana nota melliflua nelle sue parole, come un sottile sottinteso che lei non poteva capire, che le inviò un brivido gelido lungo la schiena, acuito da una goccia d’acqua che colò sul collo, infossandosi oltre il colletto del mantello.

“Benvenuto a Evenfall Hall, mio lord,” si sentì dire, la voce ferma e formale. Lo invitò a sedere e quando una serva, appena arrivata, fece per servirgli del vino lui coprì il calice, scuotendo la testa, imitato poi subito dopo da Brienne, la quale non solo non apprezzava il vino, ma aveva bisogno più che mai di essere lucida. Sospettava che la conversazione l’avrebbe necessitato.

Congedò la ragazza con un cenno della testa, rivolgendo quindi la propria attenzione a Noho Dimittis. L’uomo si stava placidamente guardando attorno e c’era una strana scintilla nel suo sguardo. Quelli erano gli occhi non di chi ammira, ma di chi valuta. Brienne provò uno strano senso di violazione e dovette mordersi una guancia per resistere alla tentazione di ordinargli di smettere. Quando finalmente ebbe studiato l’intero solarium, rivolgendo a nessuno un sorriso compiaciuto, le piantò addosso i suoi occhi scuri e brillanti, occhi da predatore.

“Ho l’abitudine di essere sempre molto franco, mia lady, perciò non mi perderò in inutili giri di parole. Confido che questo possa far risparmiare del tempo ad entrambi,” esordì e senza neppure aspettare una risposta si chinò, raccogliendo da una sacca da viaggio un fascio di documenti minuziosamente rilegati.  Brienne deglutì, strofinando le mani contro le cosce; eppure, non un solo muscolo del viso tradì la sua inquietudine, quel senso di catastrofe imminente che, come la spada di un boia, sentiva doldolare sul suo collo.

“Cinque anni or sono, il lord tuo padre chiese un prestito, come dire?, _cospicuo_ presso la nostra banca. Trecento dragoni d’oro, volendo essere precisi. Il contratto che egli stesso firmò di proprio pugno, nel pieno possesso delle proprie facoltà, prevedeva la restituzione della somma entro e non oltre un periodo pari a quattro anni – con i dovuti interessi, si intende. La nostra banca, secondo una clausola del contratto, allo scadere del quarto anno ha concesso un ulteriore anno di proroga, con una _piccola_ sovrattassa. Ma adesso, mia lady, il quinto anno è scaduto e la banca necessita di riavere quel denaro, come tra l’altro era stato pattuito. Mi dicono che tu stessa hai combattuto nella sanguinosa guerra che ha consumato il continente occidentale e capirai, mi auguro, che è ora che la Iron Bank si riappropri del denaro _abbondantemente_ concesso ai singoli lord e alla Corona.”

Noho Dimittis tacque per un lungo momento, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale della sedia e fissando apertamente Brienne, i gomiti sui braccioli e le dita incrociate sotto il mento. Il sorriso sulla sua bocca era forse una delle cose più odiose che Brienne avesse mai visto.

Ciononostante, quello fu un pensiero vago e informe, relegato ai margini di quella nebbia di ottundimento che era calata nella sua mente.

Aveva ascoltato con estrema attenzione le parole dell’uomo, sentendo il panico sbocciare e radicare ad una velocità quasi dolente, accompagnato da una profonda perplessità e uno strano senso di tradimento.

Si sentì come quando da bambina si ritrovava a scartare regali che non la compiacevano affatto, come quando sollevava il coperchio di una scatola aspettandosi una spada e trovando invece un vestito di ottimo taglio.

Aveva l’impressione di avere solo paglia là dove fino ad un minuto prima c’era stato un cervello allenato a pensare e pensare _in fretta_. Cercò di spronare la sua mente a diradare la nebbia del disorientamento e _pensare, pensare, pensare_ , cercare di trovare un senso a quel discorso che le pareva totalmente assurdo, come pronunciato in una lingua che non conosceva e suo malgrado si arrese quasi subito.

_Inutile pensare, tanto non lo troverei lo stesso, un senso. Chiaramente si tratta di qualcosa che non conosco, di cui non sono mai stata messa a parte._

Lentamente e dolorosamente, qualcosa si spezzò, come un argine invisibile, e i pensieri fluirono tutti in una volta, tumultuosi e caotici come le acque del Tridente nei giorni di piena.  
Noho Dimittis si schiarì delicatamente la gola, esigendo una risposta. Brienne drizzò la schiena, come in procinto di combattere.

“Non sapevo nulla di questo prestito, mio lord,” si limitò a commentare e quando abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani le trovo fradice di sudore e tremule. Strinse i pugni, deglutendo a vuoto, la bocca secca e riarsa.

“Oh, non faccio fatica a crederti, mia lady. Eri lontana e sicuramente il lord tuo padre non ha voluto caricarti anche di questo fardello,” disse, fingendo un moto di compassione assolutamente falso. “Ciononostante,” proseguì, “la banca deve rientrare del suo debito.”

Brienne annuì nervosamente. “Di quanti dragoni stiamo parlando, mio lord?”

“Oh, dunque,” iniziò, scartabellando il fascio di documenti e tamburellandovi sopra le dita, fino a trovare ciò che cercava, “milletrecento dragoni d’oro, inclusa la sovrattassa di duecento dragoni a cui accennavo prima.”

La stanza, per un secondo, vorticò paurosamente. Con terrore, sentì Tarth scivolarle dalle mani. Fu con la gola chiusa e la voce strozzata che domandò in cosa sarebbe incorsa se il debito non fosse stato ripagato.

“La Iron Bank la priverà di tutti i suoi possedimenti,” disse semplicemente, tornando a rilassarsi contro lo schienale.

Tutti i suoi possedimenti. Non che potesse vantarne molti.

 _No, non molto; solo Tarth, solo tutto ciò che ho, solo tutto ciò che mi resta_.

“Quanto tempo ho per...” agitò la mano indicando il fascicolo, non fidandosi della propria voce che minacciava di spezzarsi sillaba dopo sillaba.

“Un mese a partire da oggi.”

Un mese. Trenta giorni per rimediare milletrecento dragoni d’oro.  
 _Ah, pare che tu sia rovinata, donzella_ , disse una voce nella sua testa, una voce paurosamente simile a quella di Jaime. Scosse la testa come per tacitarla.

“Bene,” si sentì dire, perché _bene_ era una parola piccola, perché _bene_ era una l’unica, piccola bugia che poteva permettersi, benché tutto fosse andato in malora nello spazio di neppure un’ora.

Noho Dimittis annuì e si alzò, chiudendo la propria sacca e armeggiando con le stringhe del suo mantello. Pareva incredibilmente soddisfatto d’aver appena portato la notizia di una rovina praticamente inevitabile e in un attimo di rabbia velenosa Brienne gli augurò di stringere quei lacci sino a soffocare.

“Ti lascio la copia del contratto, mia lady; suppongo vorrai capirci qualcosa di più. Tornerò tra un mese, per mai più rivederci, spero per te.”

Per qualche motivo, quel suo commiato suonò come una minaccia, temperata da un sorriso melenso. Brienne chiamò un servo, ordinandogli di scortare il lord di Braavos fino al porto.

L’uomo si profuse in un inchino decisamente esagerato e, a passo corto e quasi saltellante, si allontanò. Solo quando fu ben lontano, Brienne crollò sulla sedia, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Si sentiva sull’orlo di un baratro, con il vento che soffiava sulla schiena, pronto a spingerla di sotto. Aveva dovuto inghiottire molti fallimenti nella sua vita e aveva sempre trovato la forza di rimettersi sulle proprie lunghe gambe; adesso, tuttavia, non era certa di avere le forze necessarie ad abbandonare quella sedia e rimediare, in qualche modo, la somma necessaria ad estinguere il debito. Restò in quella scomoda posizione fino a che Podrick non bussò delicatamente.

“Ser– mia lady, stai male?” domandò apprensivo, chinandosi sulle ginocchia. Brienne indugiò e strinse forte i denti fino a costringere le lacrime ad assorbirsi dietro le palpebre chiuse. Non c’era bisogno di caricare il giovane ragazzo di quel fardello. Ma poi subito dopo pensò: _che ne sarà di lui? Se si ostina a voler restare con me, che fine farà?_

E le lacrime tornarono ad addensarsi. Se esisteva un fallimento peggiore, per un essere umano, lei non poteva saperlo. Avrebbe perso ogni cosa, trascinando con sé tutti coloro che si fidavano di lei e che si sarebbero ritrovati in mezzo ad una strada, senza lavoro e un tetto sulla testa.

_Dèi misericordiosi._

“Pod,” disse, quasi ringhiando nello sforzo di trattenere il pianto, “va’ a chiamare Yuren e Matteck l’attendente,” ordinò e il ragazzo obbedì immediatamente. Quando i suoi passi furono ben lontani, Brienne finalmente sollevò il viso e si costrinse ad abbandonare quella sedia. Yuren e Matteck erano uomini di grande ingegno, le loro menti sottili riuscivano ad arrivare a conclusioni che altri non avrebbero mai neppure ipotizzato; forse, se avessero unito le idee, sarebbero riusciti a districarsi da quell’ingarbugliata, disperata situazione. Nell’attesa, Brienne sfogliò la risma di fogli rilegati, domandandosi continuamente per quale motivo suo padre avesse richiesto quella somma di denaro.

C’era qualcosa di familiare, in quel numero – _trecento_ –, qualcosa che non si lasciava catturare, come un ricordo dispettoso che balzava fuori dalla sua portata ogni volta che era vicina a coglierlo.

Quella cifra le suggeriva qualcosa, qualcosa di importante, qualcosa che la riguardava.  
Strinse le palpebre, sforzandosi per venire a capo di quell’enigma e guadagnando solo il principio di un’emicrania. Decise di concentrarsi su qualcosa di più concreto e impellente.  
Come avrebbe trovato tutto quel denaro? E dove sarebbe andata, se Tarth fosse stata perduta? Non aveva né parenti né amici e nessuno sarebbe mai stato disposto a prenderla in moglie. Troppo brutta, troppo indipendente, troppo _povera_. E anche se fosse esistito un pazzo disposto a sposarla, sarebbe morta prima di legarsi a lui. Quella era una solenne promessa che aveva fatto a se stessa e che intendeva onorare.

Che cosa le restava? Nulla, se non una manciata di opzioni deprecabili, una peggio dell’altra.  
 _Forse_ , pensò, _lady Sansa potrebbe trovare un posto per me, Pod e Yuran a Winterfell._

Dopo averla salvata dagli artigli di Littlefinger e averla riportata a casa, Sansa aveva come sviluppato una sorta di genuino affetto per lei – o almeno, una sicura forma di riconoscenza – e di tanto in tanto era solita recapitarle dei corvi, allegando sempre i suoi più sinceri saluti. E Brienne era quasi certa che la ragazza non si sarebbe tirata indietro, in caso di bisogno, ma dopo una vita spesa a contare solo ed unicamente su se stessa, forse sarebbe morta prima di chiedere aiuto.

No, decise, non avrebbe contato su nessuno. Né su Sansa né su...

“Brienne,” disse Yuran, strappandola ai suoi pensieri. Voltandosi, vide Yuran e Matteck in piedi sulla soglia. Li invitò ad accomodarsi e, dopo un profondo respiro, iniziò a riassumere loro quanto le era stato detto da Noho Dimittis. Un profondo silenzio calò nel solarium dopo che anche l’ultima parola fu pronunciata. I due uomini si scambiarono un’occhiata rapida, sospirando poi quasi simultaneamente. Qualcosa, nelle loro espressioni, le comunicò che quella storia, o anche solo una parte di essa, non giungeva nuova alle loro orecchie.

Ancora, un bruciante senso di tradimento le annodò le viscere, procurandole un moto di nausea.

“Voi sapevate,” disse e la sua voce suonò più dura di quanto avrebbe voluto. Matteck, pragmatico e diretto, annuì apertamente; il maestro, al contrario, evitò i suoi occhi, guardando altrove.

“Ma ciononostante, avete lasciato che io lo venissi a sapere da un loro emissario.” Si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi e stringere i denti per non permettersi di urlare.

“Mia lady, eravamo a conoscenza del debito, ma tuo padre non ci permise mai di sapere altri dettagli. Fu _tassativo_ , su questo. Gli sconsigliai fino al giorno della firma di un contrarre debito con la Iron Bank, ma lui aveva fretta di rimediare quel denaro,” spiegò Matteck, passando le dita sulle guance coperte da una folta barba bruna.

“Perché? Perché aveva bisogno di quei dragoni?”

Yuran guardò Matteck, rivolgendogli una tacita domanda a cui lui rispose con una scrollata di spalle.

“Per te,” disse il maestro dolcemente. “Per pagare il tuo riscatto.”

Lentamente, sedette su una sedia vuota, battendo le palpebre un paio di volte. _Trecento dragoni_ , il prezzo del riscatto che suo padre offrì per riaverla indietro. Costrinse la mente a tornare indietro e indietro e indietro, fino a quei giorni bui spesi a Harrenal, in una cella lercia e angusta, fino a sentire nelle orecchie la voce ovattata dei suoi carcerieri mormorare qualcosa a proposito di un riscatto. Ricordava anche la propria intenzione di chiedere dei chiarimenti a Jaime, ma poi tutto era precipitato così in fretta che il capitolo su Harrenal era presto scivolato nella dimenticanza, pagine oscure rimpiazzate da altre intonse, che sarebbero state altrettanto oscure, vergate con il sangue e con il ghiaccio. Eppure, pur avendo risolto l’enigma, tutto quello _continuava_ a non avere senso.

“Vargo Hoat rifiutò quel denaro,” ribatté, guardandogli negli occhi. Ricordava perfettamente quel dettaglio, giacché quel rifiuto l’aveva spinta fin nella fossa dell’orso.

“Vargo Hoat rifiutò di avere _solo_ quel denaro, e tuttavia lo prese ugualmente, nell’attesa che tuo padre inviasse gli zaffiri da lui richiesti. E mentre Selwyn, che gli dèi lo abbiano in gloria, si arrabattava per rimediare quell’assurda parte di riscatto giunse un corvo a comunicarci che lord Bolton aveva preso Harrenal e che tu e Jaime Lannister eravate diretti ad Approdo del Re,” spiegò Yuran, intrecciando le dita sul tavolo.

Il nodo allo stomaco, se possibile, si strinse ancora di più. Chiunque avesse recapitato quel corvo, aveva fornito una versione distorta degli eventi. Se l’avesse fatto per pietà o per farsi beffe di un vecchio padre sentimentale, non sapeva dirlo.  
E per un attimo, un attimo infinitamente breve, risentì accanto la presenza di Jaime e nelle orecchie risuonò lo spettro della sua voce.

 _Ti ho sognata_.

 _Non pensarci_ , si ammonì, _non adesso. Non è_ davvero _il momento opportuno_.

Un’orribile certezza, poi, le precipitò addosso, spezzandole il respiro.

“È colpa mia. Tutto questo è successo a causa mia,” si sentì dire, come da molto, molto lontano.

Yuran scosse la testa. “No, Brienne. Tuo padre voleva solo riaverti sana e salva.”

 _Eppure questo non cambia le cose_.

La sua mente ripassò una stringa specifica di azioni collegate. Se solo avesse permesso a Jaime di prendere la spada di Ser Cleos, se solo non fosse stata così _dannatamente_ ostinata i Guitti non li avrebbero mai raggiunti, Jaime non avrebbe mai perso la sua mano e suo padre non si sarebbe mai rivolto alla Iron Bank per pagare un riscatto che, alla fine, non era valso a nulla.

 _Questo_ peggiora _le cose_ , pensò, il senso di colpa come un’ombra troppo pesante che le premeva sul cuore. Per una crudele ironia della sorte e degli eventi, se adesso Tarth rischiava di esserle sottratta era solo e soltanto a causa sua.

“Matteck,” disse, costringendosi a riscuotersi, “possiamo trovare quel denaro?”

La testa dell’uomo ciondolò lievemente, pensosa.

“Sarebbe tutto molto più semplice se Tarth fosse un alfiere. Potremmo tentare di interpellare la Corona, ma la guerra è appena finita e i danni sono consistenti, dubito potrebbero aiutarti in tempi così brevi, mia signora.”

“E se chiedessimo un nuovo prestito presso un’altra banca?” tentò, ma l’uomo scosse la testa.

“Sconsigliai a tuo padre di intrattenersi con la Iron Bank e ora sconsiglio a te di indebitarti con una banca qualunque dell’Essos. Se mi è permesso, mia lady, i Lannister continuano ad essere la famiglia più ricca del continente e–”

“No,” lo interruppe bruscamente. “Non chiederò soldi in prestito a lord Tyrion.”

“Brienne,” intervenne Yuran, “non chiudere subito quella porta. Tu e Jaime Lannister avete condiviso molte battaglie, siete stati compagni d’arme e tra di voi sussiste un rapporto tale che lui potrebbe intercedere presso suo fratello per farti avere un prestito molto più vantaggioso di quello di qualsiasi altra banca.”

Brienne sorrise mestamente. Jaime e suo fratello erano molto più che ai ferri corti e lord Tyrion le avrebbe rifiutato quel denaro anche solo per puro dispetto nei confronti di Jaime. Inoltre, non aveva notizie dell’uomo da quasi un anno. Probabilmente era oltremare, a spendere il resto della sua vita con sua sorella e i loro figli bastardi. Probabilmente si era già scordato di lei. Probabilmente non avrebbe alzato un singolo dito per aiutarla, non dopo tutti i loro trascorsi; gli sarebbe bastato ricordare di essere stato venduto a lady Catelyn per sopprimere ogni suo istinto altruista. Non le doveva nulla e lei, al contrario, le doveva _tutto_. Non intendeva sobbarcarsi un altro debito che non avrebbe mai potuto ripagare.

“Quella porta non è mai stata aperta, Yuran. Non intendo tornare sull’argomento. Concentriamoci piuttosto per trovare un modo per salvare Tarth,” aggiunse, stemperando il proprio tono risentito e deluso.

“Ricominciamo da capo, vagliamo ancora tutte le ipotesi,” disse, servendosi quindi una generosa dose di vino di Arbor. Ne aveva decisamente bisogno.

Il corvo beccò le sue dita un paio di volte mentre cercava di infilare il cilindretto di carta all’interno del supporto ancorato alla sua zampa.

“Trovalo in fretta,” disse, prendendo il corvo e gettandolo fuori dalla finestra, non prima d’avergli comunicato la sua destinazione. L’animale dispiegò le ali e la figura incappucciata rimase a fissare l’animale sbiadire all’orizzonte, le ali cariche di aiuto e urgenza e speranza.

 

 

L’alba li colse esausti e scoraggiati, spennellando di luce tenue e morbida le ombre violacee sotto i loro occhi.

 _Ventinove giorni_ , pensò Brienne con gli ultimi rimasugli di energia. Aveva costretto i due uomini a trascorrere la notte in quel solarium, vagliando e stracciando ipotesi su ipotesi, salvo poi tornarci ancora su e solo per scartarle nuovamente. Ai primi bagliori del giorno, Yuran aveva nuovamente posto l’attenzione sull’ipotesi Lannister e Brienne non aveva avuto neppure la forza di rammentargli il monito di poche ore prima; Matteck, al contrario, aveva dato manforte al vecchio, più per stanchezza che per reale supporto.

“Rivolgiti al lord di Lannister, mia lady. Sono passate ore, il sole è tornato e questa era e resta la soluzione più valida,” aveva detto, stropicciandosi il viso.

Brienne si era limitata a scuotere la testa, volgendo poi lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra. Si chiese cosa avrebbe visto fuori dalla finestra tra ventinove giorni. Dove sarebbe stata, tra ventinove giorni. O, in generale, quanto sarebbe costato raccogliere i pezzi della propria vita sparpagliati dietro di sé, tra ventinove giorni.

Esausta e svuotata, strascicò i piedi fino ai propri appartamenti, finendo per crollare sul letto ancora vestita.

 _Finendo per crollare_.


	2. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Non insistere, _ti prego_.”  
>  “ _Insisto_.”

La chiamavano _Green Road_.

Era la vecchia strada che, molti anni prima, chi attraccava al porto doveva necessariamente percorrere per arrivare a Evenfall Hall e al suo piccolo borgo abitato da commercianti, marinai e pescatori. Poi un devastante terremoto aveva scosso la piccola isola fin nelle sue fondamenta e una delle sue scogliere si era come disgregata in mille rocce taglienti, che, con il sudore della fronte e il lavoro della schiena, molti uomini avevano trasformato in un sentiero praticabile, fino ad inaugurarla come _Main Road_ , adombrando giorno dopo giorno, scalata dopo scalata, la vecchia, cara Green Road.

Brienne, per contro, aveva sempre prediletto il sentiero affossato tra centinaia di alberi e decine di rocce ammantate di ciuffi d’erba e muschio umido. Ricordava ancora – sebbene all’epoca fosse molto piccola – che Galladon era solito prenderla per mano e condurla fin laggiù solo per fermarla nel mezzo del sentiero incolto e dirle: “Guarda, Brienne, guarda _quanti_ verdi. Riesci a vederli tutti, sorellina?”

E Brienne sorrideva e batteva le mani, le piccole gonne che le frusciavano attorno alle caviglie accompagnando ogni suo piccolo passo, ogni gesto del braccio che si levava per indicare ora un verde, ora l’altro.

Quella mattina, che mancavano _già_ solo venti giorni al pagamento di un debito troppo grande, aveva sentito come il _bisogno_ di sentire la terra battuta e disseminata di macchie d’erba sotto le suole morbide degli stivali, di respirare l’aria salmastra intrecciata a quella della boscaglia, così fresca, così pura, così _familiare_.

 _Venti giorni_ , pensò con un nodo in gola, _e non avrò mai più niente di così familiare_.

Posò una mano sul cuore, perché c’era come un dolore vivo e pulsante che non poteva essere solo frutto della sua fantasia, non poteva solo essere solo pura immaginazione. Sentiva come se il suo intero essere fosse solcato da un’unica, netta crepa da cui se ne diramavano altre mille e ancora mille. Sarebbe bastato un piccolo colpo e Brienne non ci sarebbe più stata.

Sarebbero bastati altri venti giorni e Brienne non ci sarebbe stata più _comunque_.

I suoi piedi inanellarono passi lenti e pesanti mentre i suoi occhi abbracciavano _ogni_ verde, come per imprimerne ogni sfumatura nella memoria.

_Ogni sfumatura di verde..._

Abbandonò il sentiero per inoltrarsi nella boscaglia, fino ad accasciarsi contro il primo albero. Circondò il tronco sottile con un braccio, premendo la guancia lesa contro la corteccia ruvida.

In quei dieci giorni aveva sempre badato di tenere la testa ben alta, aveva quasi perseguitato Matteck e Yuran per spronarli a trovare qualche altra soluzione e, nel mentre, aveva dovuto mantenere la facciata con i servi e le serve alle sue dipendenze e soprattutto con Pod, il quale aveva iniziato a fiutare i primi sentori della catastrofe. L’aveva allora spronato ad allenarsi, tenendolo impegnato quanto più possibile per non permettergli di fare domande.

Ma quel giorno aveva sentito il bisogno fisico di ritrovare i luoghi della sua infanzia, i luoghi che sentiva le appartenessero fin nel midollo delle ossa, i luoghi in cui era nata e in cui credeva sarebbe morta.

Si era perfino inoltrata fin nelle cripte sotto Evanfall e recato visita a suo padre, carezzando distrattamente la lapide ricavata dagli scogli di Tarth. Non sapeva bene perché fosse scesa fin laggiù; forse per domandargli scusa o per domandargli _perché_.

Alla fine, tuttavia, si era solo limitata a sedere sul pavimento, le gambe raccolte al petto e la testa rivolta ad un soffitto buio che non riusciva a vedere. E quando la cecità forzata le era diventata intollerabile si era finalmente rialzata, intenzionata ad inoltrarsi nei boschi di Tarth e, possibilmente, non riemergerne mai più.

“Pare che io sia destinato a doverti salvare ancora e ancora e _ancora_.”

Brienne spalancò gli occhi appannati di lacrime, guardando fisso davanti a sé e non trovando altro che vegetazione e spazio vuoto tra un tronco e l’altro. Eppure era _sicura_ d’aver ascoltato quella voce. Era sicura che non fosse solo un prodotto della sua immaginazione, dei suoi nervi a pezzi.

Poi, delicatissimo e improvviso, il tocco di una mano sulla spalla.

“Brienne.”

Brienne sobbalzò e si voltò bruscamente, sgomenta e incredula... e immensamente leggera, come se ogni peso fosse stato tolto dalle sue spalle.

“Jaime,” esalò, non osando battere le palpebre nel timore che lui potesse scomparire così, semplicemente _così_ , in un battito di ciglia.  Se quello era il risultato della sua mente stanca e sovreccitata, allora voleva farlo durare il più possibile. Voleva godere di quel momento anche solo per un altro secondo, godere del suo bellissimo viso per un attimo ancora.

“Piantala di guardarmi a quel mondo, donzella,” la ammonì ironicamente, guardandosi brevemente attorno.

“Guardarti come?” riuscì a chiedere, seguendolo con lo sguardo.

“Come se il sole fosse improvvisamente sorto a ovest,” replicò distrattamente, muovendosi lentamente in circolo, chiaramente affascinato da ciò che lo circondava. Non poteva biasimarlo; Tarth faceva quell’effetto a chiunque.

Al pensiero, il suo cuore sbatté contro il petto, spezzandole il respiro.

“Perché sei qui?”

“Ah, mi domandavo quando me l’avresti chiesto,” rispose criticamente e si limitò ad estrarre un biglietto dalla tasca del mantello, porgendoglielo.

Confusa, lo dispiegò con dita tremanti e riconobbe immediatamente la grafia. Quanti pomeriggi aveva speso con lui nel solarium? Quante volte gli aveva ordinato di appuntare questa o quella cosa? Quante volte l’aveva fissato chino sul foglio, persa nei propri pensieri?

“Pod,” disse mestamente, scuotendo la testa.

“Non prendertela con lui; chiaramente si è dimostrato molto più saggio di te,” osservò tagliente, smettendo finalmente di ammirare il piccolo bosco per concentrarsi unicamente su di lei. I suoi occhi erano assottigliati in un’espressione vagamente irritata e vagamente delusa.  
Infastidito dal suo silenzio, continuò.

“ _Chiaramente_ il ragazzino sa riconoscere quando è il caso di chiedere aiuto. E adesso, attestata l’assennatezza del tuo scudiero, posso sapere di quale aiuto necessiti, esattamente?”

Brienne si stropicciò il viso, lasciandosi cadere su un masso basso punteggiato qua e là dal muschio morbido e umido. _Dell’esatta sfumatura di verde dei suoi occhi_ , rilevò scioccamente, passandovi sopra i polpastrelli.

Aveva bisogno di qualche minuto per metabolizzare la sua improvvisa e quanto mai inattesa – _insperata_ – comparsa. Era trascorso così tanto tempo che, dentro di sé, aveva finito per convincersi che non l’avrebbe mai più rivisto. Dovette tornare a fissarlo – _non negli occhi, mai negli occhi –_ per accertarsi che fosse davvero lì, _a casa sua_.

Jaime si avvicinò di un paio di passi, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Brienne smosse il terreno con la punta dello stivale, prendendo un profondo respiro. Lentamente e in maniera decisamente confusa e frammentaria, iniziò a ragguagliare l’uomo, interrompendosi molte volte, le stesse in cui le parole rifuggivano da lei e non si lasciavano afferrare. Non osò guardarlo e i suoi occhi azzurri rimasero saldamente inchiodati ai propri stivali.

“È colpa mia,” concluse. “Ho fallito in tutto. Con lady Catelyn, con te e adesso anche con Tarth.”

Jaime mosse qualche passo lento in circolo, pensoso.

“Tu avresti fallito,” disse infine e Brienne percepì il suo sguardo, senza trovare il coraggio di ricambiarlo.

“Io _ho_ fallito.”

“E che mi dici di Sansa Stark? Che mi dici del fatto che io sia ancora qui, vivo e incolume?”

Capì dove stesse andando a parare e scosse la testa, sempre più freneticamente, fino ad alzarsi e passarsi disperatamente le dita tra i capelli.

“Vincere una battaglia non significa vincere una guerra.”

“Eppure perderne una sembra sufficiente a perdere tutta la guerra.”

Brienne sollevò lo sguardo, incontrando il suo. Restarono in silenzio per un lungo momento, limitandosi a fissarsi. Senza sorprendersi e biasimandosi un poco, fu lei ad interrompere il contatto visivo, intenzionata a chiudere quella conversazione spinosa.

“Mi dispiace che tu sia stato disturbato per nulla. Farò preparare una stanza per te e domattina uno dei miei capitani ti riporterà a Casterly Rock.”

“Ah, davvero?” domandò sardonicamente, divertito ma chiaramente irritato.

“Non c’è niente che tu possa fare, Jaime.”

“Non sono d’accordo. Posso, per esempio, scrivere a mio fratello. Posso, per esempio, procurarti il denaro di cui hai _un disperato_ bisogno. Posso, per esempio, salvare una fanciulla vergine nuovamente gettata nella fossa dell’orso.”

“No, _non puoi_ ,” ribatté Brienne più duramente di quanto avrebbe voluto.

“Questa è la parte in cui dovremmo comportarci come due bambini e tirarla per le lunghe fino a capire se posso o meno?”

“Non voglio il tuo denaro, Jaime.”

“Per questo voglio offrirtelo.”

“Non potrei mai restituirtelo.”

“Non te l’avrei chiesto comunque.”

“Non insistere, _ti prego_.”

“ _Insisto_.”

“Ho con te un debito che _non_ posso ripagare; non voglio contrarne _un altro_.”

“Questo è sorprendente: un punto di contatto tra te e Cersei, chi l’avrebbe mai immaginato? Entrambe date al denaro fin troppo peso.”

“Ti sono grata per l’aiuto,” iniziò Brienne, ignorando quel paragone che le aveva procurato un nodo fastidioso alla bocca dello stomaco, “ma non intendo accettare il tuo denaro. Se tuttavia vorrai trattenerti a Tarth, sarai il benvenuto.”

Jaime sollevò le mani in segno di resa.

“Non intendo supplicarti. Se questa è la tua scelta, e sia. E, sai, credo che accetterò l’invito, dopotutto; voglio avere il piacere di visitare la celeberrima Tarth prima che Noho Dimittis venga qui per cacciarti via a calci,” aggiunse velenosamente, non curandosi neppure dall’espressione ferita dei suoi occhi, non voltandosi mentre metteva insieme i passi per raggiungere la Green Road, scomparendo alla sua vista.

 

 

Riabituarsi alla presenza di Jaime fu inaspettatamente difficile.

Aprire la porta e trovarlo in attesa a ridosso del muro le procurava sempre una strana vertigine allo stomaco, come se nella fretta di scendere le scale avesse mancato un gradino; impiegava sempre un secondo e un battito di ciglia di troppo prima di chinare il mento in cenno di saluto, invitandolo poi tacitamente a seguirla nell’enorme sala da pranzo e consumare la colazione.

Durante i primi tre giorni l’uomo aveva insistito per visitare l’isola e, tra un’escursione e l’altra, aveva concesso piccoli brandelli di sé, ragguagliandola confusamente sull’anno che avevano trascorso separati.

Aveva scoperto che era tornato a Casterly Rock e che, in qualche modo, era riuscito a trovare un compromesso con Tyrion che aveva permesso ad entrambi di convivere sotto lo stesso tetto senza la minaccia di un rosso sorriso nel cuore della notte. Che aveva speso gran parte del suo tempo ad esercitarsi con la mano sinistra, fino a padroneggiare la spada in maniera _accettabile_. Che aveva scelto di non rintracciare Cersei e i bambini; questo, tuttavia, l’aveva dedotto dai suoi atteggiamenti vaghi e lievemente ostili. Non era incline a parlare della sorella, come se il solo pensiero gli procurasse un dolore insopportabile. E forse, pensò Brienne, era davvero così.

Sorprendentemente, la vita di Jaime non era stata poi così differente dalla sua. Più volte fu tentata di chiedergli perché non avesse mai cercato di mettersi in contatto con lei e ogni volta aveva finito per tacere. In qualche modo, non le sembrava giusto chiedere; neppure lei, d’altra parte, aveva mai effettuato alcun tentativo per rintracciarlo e il pretesto di non conoscere la sua ubicazione era ormai una scusa che non reggeva più.

La spada di Jaime la colpì violentemente sul fianco, strappandola ai suoi pensieri.

“Avrei potuto ucciderti almeno quattro volte. Esci dalla tua testa e vieni qui a danzare, Brienne,” l’ammonì ironicamente, tornando immediatamente all’attacco. Brienne sollevò la propria spada da torneo, mandandola ad impattare contro la sua. Il clangore delle lame spuntate risuonò nel cortile, attirando lo sguardo dei pochi presenti. Quella mattina Jaime aveva proposto di muovere qualche passo _di danza_ e Brienne, nonostante l’umore incerto e l’ansia crescente e soffocante, aveva annuito, scortandolo fin nel cortile dove Pod stava perfezionando il suo sgualmbrato contro un fantoccio di legno.

Pur contenta di potersi finalmente misurare con un valido avversario e fare un allenamento degno di esser definito tale, la sua testa aveva sempre finito per dirottarsi altrove, distogliendo la sua attenzione dal combattimento e rendendola goffa e imprecisa come uno scudiero alle prime armi.

Concentrandosi esclusivamente sulla spada dell’uomo, non poté non notare quanto effettivamente fosse migliorato; non sarebbe mai stato al livello del suo vecchio sé, ma adesso era un avversario da non sottovalutare. Jaime aveva imparato a sfruttare la debolezza, rendendola il suo punto di forza: non cercava, come avrebbe fatto un tempo, di mantenere la sua danza più offensiva possibile, ma badava ora di renderla quanto più imprevedibile possibile, mettendo insieme combinazioni di mosse insolite e stravaganti, eppure inattese e quindi vincenti.

L’aveva colta alla sprovvista abbastanza volte da farla irritare e vergognare, instillandole la consapevolezza che, in un reale combattimento, l’avrebbe uccisa senza non troppe difficoltà.

Scosse la testa, fingendo un affondo e sollevando immediatamente la spada per mandarla a colpire la giuntura morbida tra collo e spalla. Jaime sorrise beffardo, chinandosi in un inchino canzonatorio.

“Basta così,” disse lui. “Potrei allenarmi con Podrick e ne trarrei una soddisfazione più grande.”

Brienne fissò il cuoio impolverato dei propri stivali, stringendo la presa sull’elsa della spada.

“Il tuo maestro mi ha detto che giù in paese c’è una taverna che serve dell’ottimo vino speziato. Fai strada, donzella,” ordinò, sfilandole la spada di mano e riponendo entrambe le armi su una pila di casse alla sua sinistra.

La donna ordinò al suo stalliere di sellare un paio di cavalli e quando il ragazzo tornò con le due cavalcature Brienne fece strada fino in paese. Sotto di loro, raccolti sulla sabbia chiara e pulita, un gruppo di bambini giocava rumorosamente; cinque di loro, presi per mano, giravano attorno a due bambine, cantando a gran voce _The bear and the maiden fair_.

“ _He smelled that girl, in summer air... The bear, the bear  and maiden fair.”_

Jaime ghignò, arrestando il suo cavallo per guardare meglio. Brienne si fermò al suo fianco, fissando accigliata i ragazzini. Per un attimo, il ruggito dell’orso rimbombò nelle sue orecchie, coprendo il rumore del vento e quello del mare.

“Una scelta quanto mai infelice, non trovi?”

Brienne si strinse nelle spalle. “Non per loro.”

“No,” convenne Jaime, scoccandole una lunga, penetrante occhiata che, come al solito, non venne ricambiata, “non per loro.”

“Procediamo?” chiese Brienne e senza attendere risposta diede di speroni, inoltrandosi sul sentiero che conduceva fino a Evenfall Port, un agglomerato di casupole – alcune di mattoni, altre di legno – abitato unicamente da pescatori e marinai di passaggio. Jaime la raggiunse poco dopo, cavalcandole al fianco, in assoluto silenzio.

 

 

La locanda era affollata.

Un paio di navi avevano calato l’ancora solo un’ora prima e le rispettive ciurme sentivano ora il bisogno di concedersi un buon boccale di birra scura e il calore di una donna tra le braccia. Il locale, ampio e gremito di marinai, era pervaso da una forte cacofonia, venata dall’eccitazione d’aver finalmente fatto porto.

Jaime e Brienne scelsero un tavolo premuto contro il muro, sprofondato nella penombra e lontano da tutto quel gran vociare.

Per un attimo fu come se fossero tornati ad essere compagni d’arme, sbalzati indietro nel tempo, a quando, dopo una lunga cavalcata, erano soliti cercare riparo per la notte in qualche locanda sulla strada principale, condividendo il desco e, talvolta, la camera da letto.

Quei ricordi l’avevano perseguitata per molto tempo, tanto che, nelle prime notti dopo il suo ritorno a Tarth, le capitava spesso di svegliarsi nel cuore della notte e voltarsi su un fianco per incontrare la figura immobile e rilassata di Jaime, finendo invece per trovare solo spazio vuoto.

In quei pernottamenti condivisi Jaime aveva preso l’abitudine, in caso di penuria di camere, di offrirle il proprio letto, finendo poi col sistemarsi sul pavimento, talvolta accanto al focolare acceso e scoppiettante, e addormentarsi in un lasso di tempo brevissimo, la propria spada ben sistemata accanto a sé.

Paradossalmente, quelle erano state le notti migliori della sua vita, in cui il sonno l’aveva tenuta con sé per tutto il tempo, un sonno innocuo, senza sogni o incubi. La sola presenza di Jaime era stata sufficiente a farla sentire _al sicuro_ e permetterle di dormire serenamente.

“Ti mancherà molto tutto questo,” disse Jaime, strappandola ai propri pensieri. Brienne lo guardò di sottinsù, ammonendolo. Conosceva abbastanza chi le stava davanti per intuire dove volesse andare a parare. E quella, per lei, era una questione assolutamente chiusa. Jaime storse le labbra prima di scuotere la testa e attingere dal proprio bicchiere, mandando giù una generosa dose di birra scura.

“Non ti hanno insegnato ad accettare un regalo senza ribattere?”

“Non sarebbe un _regalo_.”

“Pensavo amassi la tua casa molto più di così,” l’accusò, rilassandosi contro lo schienale della sedia. Brienne, per contro, si irrigidì come un ciocco di legno, accusando pesantemente quel colpo basso. Il viso sprezzante e odioso di Noho Dimittis baluginò nella sua mente e la sua voce melliflua le sussurrò che mancavano solo quindici giorni. Deglutì, sfregando piano le dita contro le tempie.

Jaime dovette cogliere la sua improvvisa vulnerabilità poiché si chinò in avanti, assumendo una posizione eccessivamente confidenziale che, se in tempi di guerra non aveva destato alcun mormorio indiscreto, adesso aveva richiamato l’attenzione dei vicini marinai, che scoccarono loro occhiate brevi accompagnate da un sorriso canzonatorio e irriverente.

“Se non accetti quel denaro, perderai _ogni cosa_. Sotto il tuo piccolo, accogliente castello riposano tutti i tuoi cari: tuo padre, tua madre, le tue sorelle  e tuo fratello. _Questo_ non conta niente, per te? Non li hai amati abbastanza da poter accettare i miei maledetti soldi e farla finita una volta per tutte?”

Sapeva cosa stava facendo. Jaime non conosceva altro modo per piegare l’altrui volontà alla sua se non facendo leva sui loro punti di debolezza, sulle loro insicurezze e sui loro dubbi. E sebbene Brienne avesse imparato da tempo a proteggersi da tali, subdole strategie, in quel momento era davvero _troppo_ vicina all’orlo di quel buco nero che si apriva a pochi pollici dai propri piedi per mostrarsi sorda alle sue parole.

“Non posso,” sussurrò in un rantolo soffocato, “non sarebbe _onorevole_.”

“Bene. Non vuoi considerarlo un regalo? Vuoi rendermi indietro ogni singolo dragone? E sia. Consideralo un prestito senza scadenze e avrai l’intera vita per ripagarmi di ogni moneta.”

Brienne sollevò lentamente lo sguardo; l’invito nei suoi occhi verdi, all’improvviso, le sembrò molto più suadente di quanto mai fosse stato. Perfino il mezzo sorriso di scherno sulle sue labbra era una curva morbida e allettante.

 _Perché quest’uomo è qui, sulla mia piccola isola, a sprecare il proprio tempo con me?_ , si chiese, avvertendo l’estemporaneo bisogno di domandarglielo, di domandargli perché non era al di là del Narrow Sea, a spendere quanto restava della sua vita con la sua bellissima, dorata, amata sorella e i loro figli.

“Perché non sei con _lei_? Perché sei _qui_?”

Ogni traccia di caldo cameratismo scivolò via dal suo viso, sostituito da una maschera rigida e impassibile. Perfino i suoi occhi persero parte del loro insolito calore, fissandola intensamente, senza battere ciglio.

“Quando il corvo di Pod è arrivato a Casterly Rock,” iniziò lentamente, le parole scandite con attenzione, “ero nei miei alloggi, pronto a salpare per Pentos. È curioso, in effetti, come ogni volta che io riceva un messaggio da mia sorella, ecco che appari tu, direttamente o meno. Avevo due lettere in mano, due richieste pressoché identiche, e potevo sceglierne solo una. Ora come allora, ho bruciato la sua e ho scelto la tua.”

Brienne trattenne involontariamente il respiro, avendo come l’impressione di essere giunta ad un punto di svolta. Sarebbe bastata un’altra domanda a cambiare ogni cosa, la stessa che aveva sempre indugiato tra loro e che volontariamente entrambi avevano sempre ignorato, seppur per motivazioni decisamente diverse. La stessa domanda che adesso premeva sulla sua bocca, desiderosa di farsi pronunciare e ostacolata solo dalla paura di ricevere una risposta negativa.

Schiuse le labbra per parlare, ma Jaime si alzò improvvisamente in piedi.

“Torniamo. Ho una lettera da scrivere.”


	3. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, questo sì che è... _anticonvenzionale_.”

Brienne esitò _ancora_ e una goccia di inchiostro cadde sul tavolo, mancando di poco la pergamena compilata in bella grafia.

In piedi alle sue spalle, Jaime si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro irritato.

“Sto per strapparti quella maledetta penna di mano e firmare per te,” l’avvertì e non c’era una sola nota di scherzo nelle sue parole. La donna – e non per la prima volta – adocchiò il piccolo forziere accostato al muro, fissandolo con estrema cautela, come se quello avesse potuto farsi crescere delle zampe per raggiungerla e delle zanne per dilaniarla. Si morse il labbro, intingendo nuovamente la penna nel calamaio; la sua mano, notò, tremava impercettibilmente.

I dubbi continuarono a pungolarla dolorosamente anche mentre abbassava la mano per poggiarla sul foglio, anche mentre il polso si muoveva per vergare le lettere del proprio nome, anche _e soprattutto_ dopo aver tracciato l’ultimo svolazzo e sollevato la penna per riporla nel suo piccolissimo alloggio.

Poggiando la schiena contro la sedia, si sentì sollevata e spacciata al tempo stesso, un sentimento non poi così insolito se relazionato a Jaime. Matteck e Yuran si scambiarono un sorriso vagamente trionfante mentre il vecchio maestro si avvicinava a Jaime per mormorargli qualcosa. L’attendente le sedette accanto, battendole qualche piccola pacca sul gomito.

“Mia lady, questo prestito è quanto di meglio avresti potuto sperare. Lord Jaime ha agito così da garantirti il massimo vantaggio e poco alla volta riuscirai a rendergli l’intera somma. E, non meno importante, Tarth non ti verrà sottratta. Dovresti allestire un banchetto, mia signora, festeggiare.”

Brienne scosse bruscamente la testa, scoccandogli un’occhiata severa.

“Tarth è indebitata con i Lannister per i prossimi decenni a venire. Non c’è _nulla_ da festeggiare,” disse cupamente, alzandosi e abbandonando il solarium senza aggiungere altro. Noho Dimittis sarebbe arrivato a breve e non desiderava altro che essergli il più possibile lontana; Matteck avrebbe parlato e consegnato il denaro in sua vece, come si competeva ad un attendente.

Percorse frettolosamente il dedalo di corridoi che conducevano alla sua camera da letto, afferrando il battente della porta per sbatterlo violentemente dietro di sé, ma, contrariamente alle sue previsioni, il tonfo dell’impatto non fu cupo e rumoroso, piuttosto acuto come uno schiaffo. Voltandosi vide la mano di Jaime ancora allungata e la maschera di scherno sul suo viso. Per un attimo rivide il Kingslayer, il Jaime Lannister che era stato prima dell’amputazione, irriverente, irrispettoso e tormentato. Il Jaime Lannister che aveva odiato con tutto il proprio cuore, con ogni fibra del proprio essere.

“Contieniti, donzella, o la gente finirà per domandarsi perché tu sia così euforica.”

“Brienne,” lo corresse in un ringhio, sentendo la rabbia montare nel sangue, inacidendolo, contaminandolo.

“ _Donzella_. Non è Brienne chi mi sta davanti, adesso. È la persona che credevo fosse scomparsa per sempre.”

“Vogliamo parlare di te?” ribatté mentre il sangue affluiva alle guance e al collo, arrossandoli.

“Perché no?” replicò, prendendo posto su una seggiola e accavallando le gambe, sventolando poi la mano per invitarla a continuare. “Di quali crimini sono accusato? Di aver salvato un’amica? Di averle prestato del denaro per permetterle di tenersi stretta quest’isoletta deliziosa?”

“ _Lord Tyrion_ mi ha prestato del denaro e _tu_ mi hai costretta ad accettare _sotto minaccia_. _Questo_ non è comportarsi da amico. Un amico _rispetta_ le scelte, non ci passa sopra senza alcun riguardo.”

Jaime scattò in piedi, fronteggiandola. I loro nasi erano così vicini da sfiorarsi e nei suoi occhi verdi c’era una luce insolita, singolare. _Pericolosa._

“ _Io_ ti ho prestato del denaro e _tu_ hai insistito affinché fosse un prestito e non un regalo. E la mia non era una minaccia; le minacce implicano una scelta e _io_ ho deciso di privartene perché _tu_ sei così accecata dal tuo dannato, orgoglioso onore che avresti finito solo per fare quella _sbagliata_.”

Brienne sussultò come se l’avesse schiaffeggiata e i loro nasi sfregarono con maggior decisione. Quelle sue parole le sembrarono così crudelmente ingiuste che una patina leggerissima di lacrime offuscò i suoi occhi azzurri, ostinatamente piantati nei suoi. E probabilmente questo ebbe un effetto decisivo su Jaime, il quale corresse il tiro e quando parlò nuovamente la sua voce suonò più morbida, più indulgente.

“Tyrion non ti ha prestato alcunché. Quei soldi non erano che una piccola parte di quelli che ho preteso per cedergli il mio diritto di nascita su Casterly Rock, un’offerta che lui ha avanzato molto tempo fa e alla quale non ho mai risposto apertamente. Fino ad una settimana fa. Mi serviva il pretesto giusto,” aggiunse, sollevando la mano sinistra come per carezzarle la spalla, salvo poi indugiare e lasciarla ricadere sul fianco. Brienne sgranò gli occhi, incredula.

“Tu hai rinunciato alla _tua_ casa per salvare la _mia_?”

“Anche. Ognuno ci ha guadagnato; io ho denaro sufficiente per questa e le prossime tre vite, Tyrion ha il suo agognato castello e tu potrai restare qui, nel mezzo del nulla, a crogiolarti nelle famose acque di zaffiro di Tarth.”

Brienne scosse freneticamente la testa, cogliendo i catastrofici risvolti di quella faccenda. Non solo aveva privato Jaime di una parte della sua eredità, ma lo aveva addirittura spronato a cedere Casterly Rock a Tyrion. Era un debito che _mai_ avrebbe potuto pagare. Passò le dita tra i capelli e quando tornò a fronteggiarlo i suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime, l’azzurro delle iridi liquido e lucido e _impressionante_.

“Perché, Jaime? Perché hai fatto tutto questo per me? _Non lo meritavo_ , non meritavo _nulla_!” disse con disperazione crescente, domandandosi se non fosse troppo tardi per tornare nel solarium e interrompere le trattative tra Noho Dimittis e Matteck. Quasi come se l’uomo le avesse letto nel pensiero, Jaime arretrò sino a posare la schiena contro la porta, impedendole l’accesso. Sul viso c’era un divertimento _stonato_ , inopportuno, che Brienne trovò quasi offensivo. Come poteva non capire? Come poteva non capire che se aveva deciso di non chiedergli aiuto non era stato per orgoglio o onore, ma per _vergogna_? Lei era la donna che aveva giurato di riportarlo a King’s Landing incolume e che, invece, aveva contribuito a fargli perdere una mano. Lei era la donna che l’aveva rintracciato a Pennytree, mentendogli per condurlo nel cuore di un’imboscata mortale e solo il suo rimorso – che era stato più forte di tutto il resto – aveva salvato entrambi dal cappio di lady Stoneheart.  Lei era la donna che, al Nord, aveva giurato di combattergli accanto e guardargli le spalle salvo poi voltarsi e ritrovarlo esanime nella neve arrossata del suo stesso sangue.

Lei era la donna che non meritava il suo aiuto. E forse neppure il suo perdono.

“Amicizia e merito si escludono reciprocamente, Brienne.”

“Non avresti dovuto,” lo aggredì a denti stretti, quasi ringhiando. “Non hai più neppure un posto in cui stare, a causa mia!”

“Ah, ma un posto c’è,” ribatté con tranquillità, abbracciando con lo sguardo la camera da letto di Brienne.

“Brienne, la mia cara amica Brienne, avrà senz’altro una stanza da offrirmi, ho pensato. Perciò, ecco, vedi, alla fine io ci ho guadagnato il doppio.”

Brienne si fermò bruscamente nel mezzo di un movimento, fissandolo come se lo vedesse per la prima volta, come se fosse apparso improvvisamente dal nulla. Apparentemente, Jaime aveva fornito una soluzione che avrebbe potuto ripagarlo, seppur in parte; pensò a tutte quelle camere da letto serrate da anni, che le inservienti pulivano di tanto in tanto, giusto per non permettere alla polvere di accumularsi.  
Poi, immediatamente dopo, pensò alla prospettiva di averlo nelle mura della sua casa per un tempo indeterminato, forse eterno e qualcosa si contorse, dentro di lei. Brienne era ingenua, ma non stupida e in quegli anni accanto a Jaime aveva imparato a sezionare ed etichettare ogni sentimento, riconoscendolo senza alcuna difficoltà; ciò che provava per l’uomo era ben oltre l’essere una semplice forma di stima e rispetto, ben lontano dal mero affetto, ben più forte dell’amicizia.  Non era certa di potergli restare accanto per _tutto_ quel tempo e restarne incolume. Tuttavia quelle rimostranze non erano un lusso che poteva permettersi; Jaime aveva contribuito al salvataggio di Tarth e anche se agli occhi della Corona essa restava sotto il dominio di Brienne, moralmente apparteneva tanto a lei quanto a Jaime.

“Tarth ti ospiterà fino a quando lo desidererai, ser,” cedette lei infine, accostandosi alla finestra per scorgere, nel cortile sottostante, la figura compiaciuta e impettita di Noho Dimittis che dava disposizioni ai suoi servitori affinché caricassero su un piccolo carretto il forziere rigurgitante di denaro. Strinse un lembo di tenda nel pugno, sentendo il tessuto stropicciarsi sotto la pelle; aveva vinto, ma quella vittoria aveva il gusto di una sconfitta. Tarth non le era stata sottratta, ma quello – come tutto nella vita, del resto – aveva avuto un prezzo infinitamente alto. Entrambi avevano scelto la resa ed entrambi avevano sacrificato un pezzo importante di sé.

Ma soprattutto entrambi, alla fine, si erano scelti. Ancora e ancora e _ancora_.

“Abbiamo speso le nostre vite combattendo e pensando che non saremmo sopravvissuti ad una nuova alba. Invece, eccoci qui,” aggiunse piano Jaime, camminando verso di lei fino a posarle la mano sulla spalla; al tocco lieve e misurato Brienne chiuse gli occhi, come per volerlo imprimere bene nella memoria, domandandosi come sarebbe stato sentire il palmo contro la guancia, contro la pelle nuda. Le guance arrossirono violentemente e fu infinitamente contenta di dargli ancora le spalle.

“Gli dèi hanno voluto salvarci entrambi; questo dovrà pur significare qualcosa,” mormorò e Brienne rabbrividì quando il suo respiro caldo le solleticò il collo esposto, spingendo il suo cuore a battere con maggior decisione.

“Il tuo attendente ha ragione, sai? Dovresti organizzare un banchetto, festeggiare,” consigliò infine, allontanandosi finalmente da lei. Fu una sensazione strana, quella che la pervase: rammarico e sollievo, una combinazione quanto mai fastidiosa, dolorosa come un taglio da carta nello spazio tondo tra un dito e l’altro. Non osò voltarsi fino a che non sentì la porta aprirsi e richiudersi; per la prima volta, la solitudine non fu accolta come la benvenuta.

 

 

Di sua madre, lady Laryn, Brienne ricordava veramente poco.

Uno lampo dei suoi capelli biondo pallido, un baleno azzurro dei suoi occhi che – questo lo sapeva per certo – non l’avevano mai vista come un’aberrazione, ma come una figlia da amare e proteggere.

Del giorno della sua sepoltura, poi, ricordava ancora meno. C’era un solo suono che la sua memoria aveva associato a quel momento, un suono strozzato e trattenuto, come un singhiozzo incastrato nel fondo della gola. Se appartenesse a lei o a suo padre, Brienne non avrebbe saputo dirlo.

E pur essendo cresciuta forte e indipendente, negli anni della fanciullezza e in quelli dell’adolescenza, quando si inizia a capire quali siano le dinamiche del mondo e quali vette possa toccare la cattiveria altrui, non c’era stato un solo giorno senza che avesse desiderato di avere Laryn ancora accanto, una presenza amica e materna pronta a rinfrancarla, a spiegarle che lei non valeva meno degli altri, ma semplicemente valeva in maniera _diversa_. Avrebbe desiderato anche solo un singolo tocco delle sue mani – le stesse che dovevano averla stretta al petto, cullata, accarezzata quand’era ancora un’infante – in segno di conforto, ma aveva dovuto accontentarsi del mezzo sorriso sulle labbra di suo padre, delle sue molte parole non dette, non per cattiveria quanto per timidezza, la stessa che le era come stata lasciata in eredità proprio dall’uomo.

Crescendo, poi, il bisogno di lei era mutato; da fiamma brillante e onnipresente ad un timido baluginio scostante e ammiccante, che risorgeva dalle proprie ceneri quando la situazione diventava troppo pesante perfino per le sue forti spalle.

In quel momento, camminando a piedi nudi sulla battigia per sentire l’abbraccio liquido del mare di notte, Brienne sentì nuovamente quella mancanza materna attanagliarla alla gola, rendendole difficile respirare e perfino pensare. Avrebbe dato un pezzo di sé per poterla incontrare una volta soltanto, per chiederle di aiutarla a sviscerare quella delicata, complessa situazione così da arrivare se non ad una soluzione, almeno ad un consiglio.

Jaime l’aveva salvata – _ancora_ – dall’orlo del precipizio solo per spingerla su una strada sbarrata da un muro apparentemente invalicabile. Sapeva che dietro quei mattoni immaginari avrebbe trovato la pace e la quiete, ma non sapeva come aggirarli.

Una folata particolarmente forte spazzò via un banco di nubi e la luna tornò a stagliarsi sulla sua testa, rischiarando il suo piccolo castello. Brienne lo fissò a lungo, negli occhi una penosa commistione di sollievo e rammarico.

In tutta quella brutta ed inaspettata faccenda Jaime aveva giocato un ruolo determinante; la sua parte di eredità le aveva permesso pagare il debito contratto da suo padre, ma ciò che aveva dovuto dare in pegno le sembrava ancora troppo caro. Aveva sacrificato la propria casa per salvare la sua, per trarre d’impaccio la donna che non solo aveva contribuito a fargli perdere la mano della spada, ma che aveva anche tramato per consegnarlo al cappio di lady Stoneheart.

Sapeva di avergli sottratto ogni cosa per lui importante e non c’era alcun modo di porvi rimedio. Jaime Lannister non avrebbe mai avuto nulla da lasciare in eredità ai propri figli, se non un nome troppo infangato e una manciata di monete. Nessuna terra, nessuna _casa_. Forse solo un buon matrimonio avrebbe potuto restituirgli una misera parte di quello che aveva perduto, ma dubitava esistessero dei lord disposti a dare la propria figlia in moglie a qualcuno che aveva così poco da offrire in cambio.

_Dèi misericordiosi, a cosa l’ho condannato?_

Se avesse potuto, avrebbe rinunciato a Tarth in suo favore, facendo di lui non un ospite ma il signore di Evenfall. Eppure non esisteva alcuna legge a riguardo, niente che prevedesse qualcosa del genere, solo...

Quell’ipotesi azzardata e singolare le strinse improvvisamente lo stomaco, così dolorosamente da sottrarle il fiato nei polmoni. E ancora una volta, Brienne si ritrovò a combattere una disperata battaglia contro se stessa, contro il proprio onore.

C’era un unico giuramento che si era sempre imposta di onorare, lo stesso che adesso la parte più colpevole di sé le suggeriva di tradire a favore di Jaime. Era un giuramento stretto con se stessa qualche anno prima, nella penombra calda del tempio che suo padre aveva fatto costruire in onore di sua madre, inginocchiata davanti alla statua del Guerriero.

Pensò a Jaime, al sedicenne che era stato, alla scelta sofferta che aveva spinto la sua spada nella schiena di Aerys e sentì, per la prima volta, di _comprenderlo_ veramente. Anche la sua bocca si era fatta improvvisamente asciutta e secca mentre sguainava la sua spada? Anche le sue viscere si erano annodate mentre metteva insieme i passi necessari a raggiungere il re? Anche la sua mano aveva tremato l’attimo prima di guidare la lama? Anche il suo cuore aveva battuto all’impazzata, come nel tentativo di riassumere tutte le pulsazioni di una vita in un unico, lunghissimo momento, salvo poi acquietarsi improvvisamente mentre Aerys si accasciava al suolo, affogando nel suo stesso sangue? Anche lui aveva chiuso gli occhi, cercando di convincersi che il tradimento di uno avrebbe salvato la vita di molti?

“Notte insonne?”

Brienne sobbalzò e, nel voltarsi fulmineamente, la sua mano destra corse là dove soleva portare la spada, trovando solo il vuoto. Un gesto figlio dei giorni di guerra, che raramente avrebbe mai smesso di compiere. Jaime piegò un poco la testa, sorridendo ironicamente.

“Abbassa la guardia, _ser_. Sono solo io,” la motteggiò, affiancandola.

“Perché sei qui? Mi hai seguita?” domandò lievemente irritata, la mano sinistra ben salda sui propri stivali tanto da far sbiancare le nocche.

“Difficile non notarti con questa luna,” spiegò elusivamente, occhieggiando la luna piena stagliata sulle loro teste.

“Mi hai seguita, dunque.”

“Non ti ho _seguita_. Stavo semplicemente prendendo un po’ d’aria e ti ho vista.”

“Allora hai una vista notevole, ser,” ribatté, adocchiando il castello appollaiato sulla scogliera che sovrastava la spiaggia, da cui era decisamente impossibile distinguere alcunché.

“Chi ha detto che ero al castello?” domandò, seguendo la traiettoria del suo sguardo.

Brienne scosse la testa, evitando di rispondere, di entrare in un battibecco senza capo né coda. Continuarono a tracciare impronte nella sabbia umida per un lungo tratto prima che Brienne interrompesse quel silenzio scomodo e irritato.

“Io ti sono davvero grata per quello che hai fatto. Mi hai aiutata _ancora_ e non avevi alcun motivo per farlo. Permettimi di sdebitarmi, almeno in piccola parte,” disse tutto d’un fiato, gli occhi puntati sul lento incedere delle onde che, ad un ritmo lento e perfino dolce, si infrangevano contro le sue caviglie, macchiandole di schiuma perlacea e sabbia.

“Hai improvvisamente mille dragoni da darmi?” la schernì, sospirando irritato.

“No, non ho denaro da darti, _non ancora_ , ma... Tu hai pagato per Tarth ed è giusto che essa appartenga anche a te... Perciò se tu vorrai... Io...” Le parole arrancarono sino ad esaurirsi completamente in una proposta troppo difficile da articolare. L’incertezza e la perplessità indugiarono sul suo viso, per bruciare poi in un improvviso lampo di comprensione.

“Ah, questo sì che è... _anticonvenzionale_ ,” disse semplicemente dopo un lunghissimo silenzio, passando ripetutamente la mano buona tra i capelli ingrigiti dalla notte. Mosse qualche passo incerto per poi lasciarsi cadere sulla sabbia asciutta e fredda. Ritrasse le ginocchia al petto, posandovi sopra i gomiti e fissando con particolare insistenza la propria mano artificiale. Sembrava così perso nei suoi pensieri che Brienne gli si accostò silenziosamente, senza però osare proferire parola.

“Quand’eravamo vicino Maidenpool, diretti a Nido dell’Aquila per salvare Sansa Stark, quell’imbecille di Hunt ti chiese di sposarlo e io ricordo ancora ogni parola della tua replica. E tu, Brienne, tu ricordi cosa rispondesti?”

Naturalmente lo ricordava. E anche se non l’avesse fatto, l’avrebbe saputo comunque.

“Dicesti di aver _giurato sugli dèi_ di non sposarti mai. Adesso, dimmi, quanto tempo passerebbe prima che il tuo altissimo senso dell’onore inizi a sussurrarti all’orecchio ciò che tutti sussurrano _a me_ da anni?”

Brienne strinse i denti e i pugni.

“Cosa stai cercando di dire?”

“Che uno spergiuro è sufficiente e che dovresti _davvero_ imparare ad accettare uno stramaledetto regalo.”

“È _il mio_ giuramento.”

“Ah, certo,” ribatté velenosamente, alzandosi, “ma lo tradiresti a causa _mia_.”

“Questo non è–”

“Cosa? Vero? _Certo_ che lo è. Non ti permetterò di infrangere la tua promessa per un motivo così sciocco.”

“Ma–”

“Brienne,” la interruppe ancora, posando entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle, come se si stesse relazionando un bambino particolarmente riottoso, “smettila. Va bene così. Torniamo indietro, è molto tardi.”

Iniziò ad incamminarsi, senza accertarsi se lei lo stesse seguendo o meno.

“Ho giurato,” gridò Brienne per sovrastare un’improvvisa folata, fino a che la sua voce non raggiunse Jaime, “di non sposare mai un uomo che avrebbe fatto di me la sua _lady_. Che avrebbe cercato di cambiarmi.”

“E cosa ti fa pensare che io non cercherei di fare di te una lady ammodo?”

Il lampo di delusione che indugiò nei suoi occhi fu quasi abbagliante, doloroso almeno quanto la propria voce che chiese, “Lo faresti?”

Jaime sospirò lievemente, scuotendo la testa.

“Adesso credi che un matrimonio contratto per ripagare un debito possa bastarti. Ma sei una donna e presto o tardi non ti basterà più. Tutto quello che avevo mi è stato portato via da Cersei, non è rimasto niente da dare.”

“Non te l’avrei chiesto. Non te lo _chiederei_.”

“Lo so. Ed è questo il problema: tu non chiedi _mai_. E questo mi spinge a volerti dare _tutto_. Ma come posso darti qualcosa che non ho?” domandò come se si aspettasse davvero una risposta, come se non fosse una domanda meramente retorica, ma Brienne non trovò nulla con cui rispondere. Nel suo profondo, nel suo intimo, esisteva qualcosa di più denso e forte dell’onore, un sentimento a cui non aveva mai voluto dare un nome, a cui non aveva mai voluto avvicinarsi più del dovuto.

“Non farti esplodere la testa, Brienne. Non c’è niente di cui tu mi debba ripagare. E adesso basta con questi discorsi sull’onore e sul matrimonio e sul dare, iniziano ad irritarmi. Buonanotte, Brienne,” concluse, allontanandosi verso il castello, lasciandola sola e vagamente smarrita sulla battigia umida, con le onde che ancora le lambivano le caviglie.

Nella sua adolescenza, aveva avuto sempre modo di rifiutare i suoi pretendenti senza mai imbattersi in un rifiuto da parte loro. Forse, se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti anche solo per una volta, sarebbe stata preparata a quel nodo stretto alla bocca dello stomaco, a quell’inattesa commistione di dolore e delusione.

Forse sarebbe stata pronta al rifiuto di Jaime.

 

 

Dopo quasi un intero ciclo di luna, Jaime decise di andarsene.

Fu una decisione molto improvvisa e molto poco ponderata, dettata più da un’innaturale, incoerente paura che da un reale desiderio di essere altrove.

Tarth, con i suoi squarci di delicata bellezza, con il suo sole caldo a baciare la pelle, con il suo eterno, cullante sciabordio l’aveva allettato fin troppo, tanto che diverse volte, nel corso di quella permanenza, aveva accarezzato l’idea di rimanervi per sempre.

Tarth era un buon posto dove spendere quanto restava della sua vita oramai in pezzi. Un buon posto dove non essere solo, dove ci sarebbe stato sempre qualcuno ad accoglierlo al mattino e ad augurargli la buonanotte prima di andare a dormire.

Perché Jaime era stanco di essere solo. La solitudine non si confaceva ad un cavaliere; egli viveva tra le glorie e le guerre, finendo per cadere in battaglia con tutto l’onore che gli si conveniva. Un cavaliere non sopravviveva e sicuramente non rinunciava al proprio diritto di nascita per ripagare suo fratello di un debito incolmabile.

Ma Jaime, con sua enorme sorpresa, era ancora vivo. Quanto aveva detto a Brienne era vero: era stato così impegnato a sopravvivere da non concedere neppure un pensiero alla possibilità di uscire indenne da quella guerra combattuta contro un nemico antico quanto la morte stessa. E se il sole aveva dissipato la grande oscurità, bruciando ogni Estraneo, non aveva certo illuminato l’enorme incognita che era il suo futuro.

Un futuro incerto, nebuloso, pronto ad essere declinato in talmente tante alternative da mandarlo solo in confusione. Così, nell’attesa di giungere ad una conclusione definitiva, era tornato alla casa natia, indugiando, trascinandosi nei giorni, sopportando il rancore di un fratello che, invero, era nel giusto. Poi, un giorno, due lettere gli erano state recapitate da luoghi, ironia della sorte, non poi così distanti tra loro. Quel giorno aveva pensato di aver risolto il dilemma, di aver trovato in Tarth quella risposta che tanto amava rifuggire alla sua comprensione. E ne era stato convinto, almeno fino alla notte in cui Brienne, _dannata lei e il suo onore_ , non gli aveva chiesto di contrarre un matrimonio non di convenienza, quanto di _sdebitamento_.

E, meraviglia delle meraviglie, era stato tentato di accettare, perché, ancora, la solitudine non si confaceva ad un cavaliere. La prospettiva di spendere quanto gli restava da vivere accanto a Brienne l’aveva solleticato, allettato, lusingato; ciononostante, non poteva.

Presto o tardi Brienne avrebbe preteso in cambio certi sentimenti che lui non poteva davvero darle. Non gliel’avrebbe mai chiesto apertamente, certo che no – _Brienne non chiedeva mai alcunché apertamente_  – ma lui l’avrebbe comunque visto nei suoi occhi e sarebbe stato condannato a rifuggire il suo sguardo per tutta la vita, timoroso di trovarvi, oltre che una tacita richiesta, anche il lampo bruciante dell’odio e del rimpianto che lei, presto o tardi, sarebbe arrivata a provare.

L’aveva rifiutata e nessuno dei due aveva più osato ritornare su quell’argomento, ma quella proposta, una volta esternata, era rimasta tra loro, una presenza scomoda e ingombrante che li portava ad adoperare una gelida cortesia che risultava quasi offensiva. Andarsene gli era sembrata la soluzione migliore, presa dall’oggi al domani, senza pensarci troppo su così da non incorrere in qualche pericoloso ripensamento.

Ma adesso, in piedi sul molo, Jaime non era più convinto di stare agendo per il meglio. La voce di Brienne continuava a sussurrargli all’orecchio, la sentiva continuamente chiedergli di sposarla, di rivendicare Tarth come sua, di permetterle di estinguere quell’assurdo debito che lei non gli doveva affatto.

Dopotutto, era stato un regalo, non un prestito.

Così, se da una parte Brienne era la scelta più scontata e giusta per lui, dall’altra era anche la meno saggia di tutte. Sapeva perfettamente che non l’avrebbe _mai_ amata come aveva amato – come _amava_ – Cersei, che non le avrebbe mai permesso di superare taluni confini che solo la sua gemella aveva varcato, che non le avrebbe mai consentito di avvicinarsi troppo, ma non poteva tuttavia sapere se per caso non lo attendesse qualcosa di diverso, magari addirittura _migliore_. Era quell’ultimo dubbio ad inchiodarlo al molo spruzzato dalle onde, a farlo indugiare accanto alla nave mastodontica che Brienne aveva messo a sua disposizione per raggiungere Casterly Rock.

Tenendo fede a quelle intenzioni che aveva palesato la sera prima, Brienne non si era presentata al porto. Aveva preferito salutarlo nell’intimità degli alloggi che gli erano stati concessi, poche parole e un’incerta, triste stretta di mano.

“Ser, pronto a salpare?” domandò Sullas, il capitano della _First_ , avvicinandosi con l’arrogante baldanza classica di chi era al mondo da troppo tempo e al quale restava decisamente poco di cui stupirsi ancora.

“Dimmi, Sullas, tra giusto e facile, cosa sceglieresti?”

L’uomo passò le dita callose e screpolate sulla barba folta, scuotendo un poco la testa.

“Dipende.”

“Da cosa?”

“Da quanto la scelta mi farebbe stare in pace con me stesso.”

Jaime annuì distrattamente, sentendosi improvvisamente vicino a quel vecchio lupo di mare. Non era forse stata sempre quella la sua personale filosofia? Scegliere ciò che più lo aggradava? Ciò che più lo rendeva _felice_?

Allora capì. E come il sole aveva bruciato la minaccia degli Estranei, adesso bruciava l’incerta incognita che aveva attanagliato il suo futuro fino a quel momento.

“Grazie, vecchio,” disse, sentendo le sue labbra piegarsi in un sorriso vero per la prima volta dopo molto, molto tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunque sì, finisce proprio così.  
> Mi son fatta prendere la mano con l'introspezione e mi è sembrato quanto mai carino concludere con un finale aperto (apertissimo, probabilmente) che consente al lettore di immaginare quello che più preferisce.  
> Anche se temo che il mio solito ottimismo abbia un po' guastato il tutto. Mh.  
> Ad ogni modo, ringrazio chi ha letto, sperando che quest'ultimo capitolo sia stato piacevole come i precedenti.  
> Bye bye! :3


End file.
